Prom
by MitsewoFF
Summary: There was a prom coming up in the university, and Ritsu was too late when Mio already has a date. OCXMIOXRITSU!


A/N: I wrote this story in the midst of writing chapter 3 of Ruined Everything and a few hours after I finished Never Forgotten Idiot. It's only 11:30 at night and I'm feeling terribly sleepy. Oh right, it's because I had a school sports festival today. (29th May 2015) and I had to wake up at 6:15. Don't worry, I took a short nap after that. I guess 3 hours wasn't enough. But ah well. I'll sleep later, after I'm done with 1/4, 1/3 or half of the story. I'm wasting time, so I'll get to it.

Sorry if it's really long. I wanted to make it a single chapter. *READERS GROANED* Hey hey, if you have the patience, you'll be able to finish it soon enough. There's no point in me making this a multi-chapter story, since it's really short.

Prom

RITSU'S POV

In a few weeks, there will be a school prom. I'm not VERY excited about it, I'm just excited. Because I'm going to ask the one person who I dearly love to come with me to the prom.

And that person is Akiyama Mio.

I know, I'm weird. I'm not lesbian, I'm just attracted to her. No, really. Okay, maybe not, but you get the point. She doesn't know that I love her...yet. I'm gonna confess to her at the prom. Oh, it will be perfect.

Either accept or reject I'm still going to that damn prom.

And boy, it's terribly late at night and I'm feeling terribly sleepy. It's midnight right now. I should really get some sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

We students have to wake up at like 6 am in the morning. I only had six hours of sleep, and I'm still terribly sleepy. I heard the door open and someone walking towards me.

"Ritsu, wake up. It's time for class."

Of course, it was dear Mio. She always wakes me up in the morning. Oh, how I love that.

"Eh? I don't care." I said lazily as I turned my back to her. She groaned and sighed.

"Ritsu, wake up!" She said again, louder this time. She pulled the blanket away from me.

"Stupid classes...Kay, fine." I mumbled. I sighed in defeat. I grabbed some clothes to change into since I'm definitely not going in my boxers and plain white shirt.

So I wore a shirt with a word saying "I HATE CLASSES" and a pair of jeans. I also wore a black jacket to cover that phrase on my shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth and took a quick shower after that. I ate a small breakfast too. Then I made my way to the door.

I opened the door to the long hallway of the 3rd floor of dorms. I saw Mio leaning against the door, texting to someone on her phone. She was laughing at the screen like an idiot. Heh. She noticed me and quickly puts her phone away into her pocket.

"O-Oh, took you long enough." She joked. I sighed.

"Shut up." I said, annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for this. She just rolled her eyes and we began to head to our classroom, walking side by side.

We walked to our class in silence. We didn't say anything. Probably because I'm still too tired to even talk. I wasted my remaining energy to say that "Shut up" to Mio.

We arrived to our class and we scurried off to our own seats. I saw Mio, as usual, take out her books, notebook and her pen for the lesson.

I laughed it off.

I looked at the sky out of the window. Such a beautiful sky, I thought. It's such a pleasant day. I continued to ignore what the teacher was saying and peeked at Mio, who was paying full attention and writing down whatever the teacher wrote on the board. I giggled softly.

'Gee, Mio. When did you ever become so beautiful?' I thought and smiled.

'You never notice me staring at you in every class.' I gazed back into the sky. 'Never.'

"Ahem." I turned to my side to see who's talking to me.

"What you- Oh hello, Tatsuki-sensei..." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. He hmph-ed in anger.

"I see that looking at the sky is more interesting than my lesson for you. Mind to tell me what you have learned so far from the sky?" He said. I blushed a bit in embarrassment as I saw Mio shaking her head. The whole class looked at me, laughing ever so hardly. Some of them also had tears in their eyes for laughing so hard.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." I said. He hmph-ed again and walked back to the chalkboard to continue his lesson. I glared at him all throughout the lesson.

AFTER CLASS

"So what did you learn from the sky?" Mio asked jokingly. I groaned. 'I wasn't looking at the sky the whole lesson.'

"Nothing." I said. She giggled a bit.

I just realized that we didn't have classes until the afternoon.

"Hey Mio, wanna go somewhere? We won't have classes until then." I asked. She smiled. She opened her mouth but before she could speak-

"Ah, Mio! There you are!" A boy ran towards us, waving his arm in the air.

"Oh, Rin-kun!" Mio waved back at him. She turned to smile at me. A sad smile.

"Sorry, Ritsu, but I'm gonna hang out with Rin-kun today." The boy grabbed Mio's arm and dragged her to who-knows-where.

"Come on Mio!" The boy said to her. Mio giggled.

"See you later, Ritsu!" I waved back at her, forcing a smile. As soon as she was gone, my smile faded.

"See you later, Mio."

I laid on my bed, looking the ceiling. I feel so bored with Mio out there hanging with her new friend. Just the thought of it makes me sick. I know their just friends, but it's already making me seriously jealous. I admit it.

I couldn't hang out with the rest of our band, as they were really busy.

Yui had to study with Nodoka.

Azusa was going to improve on her guitar skills.

And Mugi was working on a part-time job.

I sighed. Why am I the only one not busy? It's like Mio is the only one who I can hang out with every time. Why didn't I make friends too? I was the one who said 'Making Friends is good!'. Yet, I feel terribly jealous.

I sighed again. I guess I could just take a short nap. There's no school tomorrow, anyway.

-DREAM-

I walked through the empty hallways of the dorm building. But then, I heard a conversation occurring not so far away. The voices were so similar. I recognized one of them, and it was surely Mio. I didn't know about the other.

I found them by some lockers and I quickly his behind the wall, listening to their conversation

"Ahahaha, you're so funny, Rin-kun." Mio laughed. Rin laughed as well.

"I know." I heard him said, laughing again afterwards. Few seconds later, their laughter finally died down.

"Hey Mio, I've been wanting to tell you something..." Rin said with a serious tone.

"Hm? What is it, Rin-kun?" Mio asked. I peeked around the corner to see what he was going to say. I saw him blushing a bit.

"Well, do you want to go out with me?" I gasped softly. 'WHAT!' I screamed mentally. I heard a long inhale.

"Yes, Rin-kun, yes!" My heart ached really badly. My amber eyes lost its color. The next thing that happened...

I saw Mio pull Rin in for a kiss.

Then, everything began to become blurry and began to zoom out.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as everything turned into pitch black.

-BACK TO REALITY-

"Gaargh!" I shouted, rushing to sitting position. I held my head as I hyperventilated.

"Great, now I'm having bad dreams?" I said as I groaned. I heard the door open, revealing Mio.

"Ritsu, are you okay? I heard a shout." She said. I looked away from her and into the wall beside me.

'No, I'm not.'

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I turned to her and forced a smile. She smiled back, even though she didn't believe me. She closed the door and walked towards me. She sat beside me on my bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fantastic Mio." I said as if I wanted her to leave. She sighed.

We sat on my bed for a few more minutes. After that, she stood up, waved her arm and left my room. I laid back down on my bed.

"I'm feeling fantastic."

-SUNDAY-

"Hey Mio, wanna go hang out today?" I asked her. She made a apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, but I've made plans with Rin-kun today." She said. I twitched my eyebrows and frowned.

'Oh, so he is more important than me now?'

"I...see...Have fun...Mio." I said weakly, forcing a smile. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm really very sorry, Ritsu." I sighed.

"No, I'm fine Mio. Just go and have fun." I reassured her. She then left the dorm after saying goodbye. I took out my phone to text Yui is she wanted to hang out.

'Sorry Ricchan, but I gotta go visit Ui today.' She texted back. I became sadder.

I then texted Mugi.

'Sorry Ricchan, but I have promised my friend that we could go shopping together.' Her friend, huh?

And then I texted Azusa.

'I need to study for the exams! Don't bother me!' I smiled a bit. At least that cheered me up a little. She is so similar to Mio. My smile faded.

So similar.

I hopped onto my bed again for the umpteenth time this weekend. It looks like I'm going to stay in my bed the whole day.

The whole, entire day.

I started to get tired and sleepy for some reason. So, I dozed off a few seconds after. I can fall asleep very fast. I call it a skill.

Few hours later, I heard a loud bang which sounded like a door slam. I hopped off my bed and opened the door out of my room to see who made that noise. It was darn Mio.

"Mio, don't wake me up like that!" I shouted angrily. I get very grumpy after just waking up from a nap or a good sleep.

"Sorry, Ritsu! I'm just so excited!" She exclaimed. Even though I could care less about what she's excited about, I asked her anyway.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked. She looked at me and squealed.

I sweat-dropped. She came up to me and held both my hands tightly.

"Rin-kun asked me out!" She screamed at me. My ears hurt like crazy but I pushed that aside. All that mattered now was that sentence.

Rin-kun asked me out!...

Asked me out!...

Out!...

She shook me vigorously, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"Hey Ritsu, so what do you think?" She asked. I frowned.

"It's... Great. I'm happy for you, Mio." I lied, my voice breaking throughout the sentence. I pushed her away lightly as I turned to go to my room.

"I'm...gonna...sleep again...Good... Night..." I said, waving my arms weakly in the air. I can tell she was staring at me, confused. I didn't even bother about eating dinner, because I lost my appetite.

I hopped on my bed as I turned off the lights. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I just let them flow.

'She's gone now. Why didn't I just do it?...'

My pillow started to get wet by my tears. I didn't care about it. Seconds later, I fell into deep sleep.

The next morning, I barely saw Mio in our dorm. I already knew what she was doing, and it was because of that...Rin.

Ever since then, Mio started to hang out and go on dates with him. The only time I saw her was in class. The rest of my free time, I just ate my food, watch the sky on the roof or just lay on my bed. My other friends are busy everyday, especially Sawako.

So the only thing I could do this weekend is go and visit my family. I woke up early today and got ready to go. I wrote a letter for Mio on the door to let her know I'm going to be away.

For the whole day.

That's right. If that Mio has plans to hang out with Rin the whole day today, I might as well do something for the whole day too. I made Mio a small breakfast after she wakes up. Hey, even if I'm an idiot, I'm a caring idiot. I wrote another note by the breakfast that it was made by me.

I left the dorm and went straight for the taxi. Told the driver to go to my house (LOL) and we're off.

MIO'S POV

I woke up late today. I guess I overslept. I was having too much fun with Rin-kun. I yawned as I got off my bed to make breakfast. But that's when I realized there was already breakfast. A small note saying:

Breakfast made by your sweet, caring knight and idiot, Ritsu. Enjoy!

I smiled. This letter was actually really cute. She really is my knight...and idiot. I sat down and ate my breakfast. Since Ritsu was a good cook, it tasted amazing.

Right after I finished my breakfast, I received a message from Rin-kun.

'I'm sorry Mio-chan, but I have to help my family throughout the whole day. I'm so very sorry! From Rin-kun.'

It said on the text. I made a frown.

"Ah well, I guess I can hang out with Ritsu today." I said. I went into her room.

"Hey Ritsu, wa-" before I could finish my sentence, I saw that she wasn't there. Hmm, that's weird. I walked out of her room. I walked past the front door but then saw a note, saying:

Mio,

Since you'll be busy, like you always have, with Rin today, I thought I might as well keep myself busy for the whole day too. So, I went to visit my family in my old house.

-Ritsu

I frowned again. Now that I think about it, I have always been busy with Rin-kun. I completely forgot about Ritsu! Oh dear me. No wonder she made breakfast for me and wrote a note. I reached out my phone and scrolled down my contacts. I finally found her name on my contacts list. 'Baka Ritsu' it said. I smiled at the contact name I gave her. I texted her after that.

RITSU'S POV

I opened the door to my house and yelled, "I'M HOME!"

I saw Satoshi rushing down the stairs. He looked at me in surprise.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your university?" He asked, confused. I laughed.

"Why, I can't visit my family on a weekend where there's no classes?" Satoshi looked down embarrassed. I have a good point there.

"Welcome back, sis." He said and went back up to his room. I laughed again.

"Oi, Satoshi! Where's mom and dad?!" I shouted at him.

"Their out now shut up!" He shouted back. I laughed again. Just then, I received a message, from Mio?

Hey Ritsu,

I actually have no plans with Rin-kun today. It feels so lonely in the dorm without you. There's nothing to do. And since I'm an only child, I don't have any siblings to talk to and visit. My parents are out for the month. And I don't really want to disturb your family time, so have fun. I don't know if I can survive the night here without you, even though we are sleeping in separate rooms. I'll try my best.

I miss you already, by the way.

From, Mio

I can feel myself blushing so hard as sweat rolled down my face and neck.

'Miss me?' I almost squealed like how a girl sees a hot guy. Oh gosh. That's what girly girls do! I'm a true tomboy. I even wore a polo T-shirt and loose jeans and sneakers. Ya see? True tomboy.

Well okay, maybe I can be a girly girl sometimes. Okay, I'm half girly girl and half boyish. Is that clear? Good.

I texted Mio back to let her know I'm here. Then, I made my way up to my room. And as I opened my door to my room, tons of memories came flooding through my eyeballs. Snippets of me doing things in my room from long ago showed like a storm. I grinned at how much I've done in this room. I grew up here. I've slept, napped, ate and maybe even studied in this room. Ah, the memories. I slumped onto my old bed, staring at the ceiling like I always did.

-BACK TO MIO-

I was studying for the literature test coming next week. I was really good in literature, so I don't think there are any topics and areas I have to improve in it. I'm just revising and mastering them, that's all. Just making sure I can get all, or most of the questions right. Just then, I received a message from Ritsu.

Hey Mio!

I received your text and...well... Good luck on being alone...

I know the others are busy. I've been texting them to see if they're available every time you hang out with Rin. But they were always so busy, so I ended up sleeping every time after school. My parents are out for the month and it's just me and Satoshi here. Satoshi is in high school now, so he can take care of himself. Oh yeah, and did you enjoy your breakfast I made you? I know, it's delicious!

I miss you too, by the way.

From, Ritsu

I could feel myself blushing furiously at this message. It was cute and I feel sorry for her. I shouldn't have left her alone. She deserves this time to visit...Satoshi? Now I don't have anyone to hang out with. I laughed at the message and went back to studying.

-THE PROM- RITSU'S POV-

Ah, it's prom day. I don't want to dress too fancy and too lame, so I just wore a tank top, jeans and a black jacket. I also don't know if I should wear my headband to the prom, so I asked Mio.

"Hey, Mio. What do you think? Should I wear or not wear my headband to the prom?" I asked her. She sighed.

"That's your choice, Ritsu. But I think you shouldn't wear it." I looked at her. "And why is that?"

She played with her thumbs and fingers as she looked down on the ground, blushing.

"Because you look cool and...cute..." I grinned and laughed.

"Well thank you, Mio-chuan!" I teased but I stopped when she landed her fist on my head. A big lump grew on it.

"ITAAAIIIII!" I shouted in pain as I held my head. Mio grumbled.

"You deserved it!" She said. Of course I did.

"But thanks anyway, Mio." I grinned at her, who was blushing.

"A-Anyway, I'm going to change in the bathroom." Mio grabbed her dress and headed off to the bathroom in a blink of an eye.

I sat on the couch as I waited. Few minutes later, she finally came out in a white beautiful, marvelous dress.

It was too amazing to be described by words.

"H-How do I look?" She asked. I flinched. What is a good word to describe this?

"It's...It's...It's..." I sweat like crazy as I looked at her, dumbfounded. I looked away to the window, showing the night sky.

"Beautiful." I said, blushing furiously.

I peeked at her without turning to face her, I saw her blushing furiously as well.

"T-Thank you..." She said. 'Moe moe kyuuuunnnn!' I screamed mentally.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I went to get the door as Mio looked at herself on the mirror. I opened the door, revealing a tall boy with short brown hair. He was wearing a tuxedo. He looked fancy.

"Oh, Ritsu! You look cool." I forced a smile.

"Why, thank you, Rin." I said.

"Is Mio here? I'm here to-"

"Ritsu, who's at the door?" Mio asked. She walked up beside me and realized it was Rin.

"Rin-kun!" Mio exclaimed.

"Mio!" Rin said happily as he offered his hand. Mio gladly accepted and they walked down the hallway together to the auditorium. Mio waved at me goodbye. I waved back at her, forcing a smile.

"I hope you have fun, Mio." I said sadly. "I was too late."

I laid on my bed for a few more minutes, thinking about what I just saw. Damn my mind for changing it into a happy fantasy.

"Mio, will you marry me?" Rin asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Yes yes yes!" Mio shouted and jumped over Rin, giving him a bone crushing hug. They fall onto the ground and laughed.

They lived happily ever after.

"SHIT!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I looked at my watch. Oh man, ten minutes has passed. I better get going. I hopped off my bed and headed of to the auditorium.

I finally reached the auditorium, and hell was it packed. Tons of people were crowding the area. Pushing, shoving and wrestling each other for space. I wonder if Mio is okay there.

Of she will. She's got Rin to take care of her.

I quickly headed off to the drinks and snacks section. I ordered some juice only. I even tried some of the cookies, but they weren't as good as Mugi's.

"Ah, Ricchan! Long time no see!" I turned to look at who's talking, and it was Yui. I grinned at her.

"Eh? Where's Mio-chan?" She asked. I looked away, frowning.

"She's with Rin." Yui clapped her hands happily.

"Oh yeah, she has a new boyfriend!" She exclaimed. I quickly changed the topic.

"S-So...Yui, who's your date?" I asked. Yui just smiled at me. Yui grabbed an arm from the crowd beside us and pulled him or her.

"Wha? Nodoka?" I said in surprise. Yui sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah well, Azu-nyan said she was available so..."

"I just had to." Nodoka cut her off. "She didn't want to go with a boy, anyway."

"Uh-huh..." I said. "Where's Mugi?"

"Oh, she's right over there." Yui pointed out in the distance. I saw Mugi talking with...Sawako?

"Why is Sawa-chan here?" I asked, confused. Yui rubbed her head sheepishly.

"She heard about the prom and she immediately said she was going to come." I nodded slowly. Yui grabbed Nodoka's arm and they walked away.

"See ya, Ricchan! We're going to dance for a bit." She said. I waved at her goodbye. I stopped once she disappeared into the crowd. I sighed as I drank the remaining juice.

Boys asked me if I wanted to dance or not. Surprisingly, a girl even came to ask if I wanted to dance. I gently refused their offers. The only reason why I wanted to come to the prom was because I wanted to dance with Mio. But it doesn't matter anymore. I just came here to drink and eat and I'll be able to go back to my dorm.

Just as I was about to leave my seat,

Mio was walking towards me. She suddenly reached out her hand to me.

"May I dance with you?" She said. I looked at her in confusion and happiness. I am so over the moon.

"S-Sure." I said as I gladly accepted her offer. We moved to the dance floor hand in hand. Everyone was looking at us. Most of the girls were looking at me, maybe because I look like a boy without my headband. Some of the boys looked at me in...jealousy? And some of the girls looked at Mio in...anger?

Am I that attractive?

And with that, I took the lead. Thank god for putting a slow song for our dance.

We began to do a slow dance.

It was marvelous. The lightning was perfect. Mio looked so beautiful in that dress. It made me blush throughout the dance. We suddenly moved into a position where she was in front of me and I was behind. I held her waist firmly. Oh god I'm blushing SO HARD!

Seeing that face makes me want to...

I began to move unconsciously closer to Mio's face. And at the worst time possible, snippets and pictures of Rin and Mio together flooded through my eyeballs. I tried to hold in my tears.

'No please, not now...' I thought angrily. 'In the worst time possible!?'

I pulled my head backwards and pushed her away gently. She looked at me, confused.

"I'm so sorry, Mio." I said as my voice cracked throughout the sentence. I ran towards the exit.

"R-Ritsu, wait!" I heard her call behind me. I ran faster as I ran to our dorm. Tears rolling down my cheeks as I ran. She can't see me in this state.

I finally reached the dorm and slammed the door behind me. I let my tears roll freely down my cheeks. Seconds later, I heard a knock followed by a voice. There's no mistaking it as Mio.

"Ritsu? Let me in. What's wrong?" There's nothing I could do, so I opened the door as I hide my face. I walked towards my own room and sat on my bed. She followed me behind.

"Ritsu, look at me." I looked at her, lowering my hand without removing it from my face.

"Ritsu, please." She begged. I gave up, so I removed my hand. She sighed.

What she saw was a me that was never seen before.

Messy hair, crumpled clothes, hairband off place, red nose and eyes, with cheeks stained with tears.

"Ritsu, look at yourself. You're not yourself! You're so thin and pale!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?!" She cried, flailing her arms around. "It does matter!"

"Whatever!" I shouted at her. She flinched, widening her eyes in shock.

"Ritsu, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"It'll only make things worse!" I shouted at her again, fury in my eyes. She was on the verge of tears.

"No matter what it is, I'll still be your best friend!" Mio shouted.

"Fine then. I think you'll change you're mind when I tell you, anyway."

Mio looked at me.

"Because..."

'Here goes nothing...'

"I love you, Mio!"

...

...

...

"Eh?!"

"Ya see? I shouldn't have told...you..." My voice trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Go on! Reject me! That's probably what you're thinki-"

"No."

I looked at Mio in anger, depression and confusion. Mio looked back at me, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"You're such a baka."

"Eh?"

"I love you too!" Mio said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled.

"You don't know HOW long I've been wanting you to say that." Mio crashed her lips into mine.

"Wait, you loved me for tha-Mmf?!..." Before I could finish my sentence, Mio had already pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away to say something.

"W-W-Wait a second Mi-MMF!" Mio crashed her lips into mine again. I finally gave up and kissed her back.

It's really going to be a long night.

FIN

A/N: *nosebleeds* Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic which I had absolute idea I started in the first place.

JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW, AND IT'S VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!

I am NEVER doing a lemon Yuri or Yaoi fic EVER.

I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT!

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!

Till next story!


End file.
